Seis Grifinórios, Uma Corvinal e Um Sonserino
by Dmitry Vanilla
Summary: Seis Grifinórios Harry Potter, Rony Wesley, Hermione Granger, Lilá Brown, Parvati Patil e James Von Black Cloud, uma Corvinal Luna Lovegood e um Sonserino Draco Malfoy se metem em confusões imprevisiveis.
1. Capítulo 1

**-Seis Grifinórios, Uma Corvinal e Um Sonserino-**

**Capítulo 1- O Finzinho do Fim das Férias (O.F.d.F.d.F)**

Harry estava muito animado, por que as férias estavam acabando hoje, isso significava que ele já poderia voltar para Hogwarts, e não teria mais que agüentar os seus parentes o chamando de estranho, de aberração, de ser apresentado como esquizofrênico para as visitas, de ser deixado com o padre pedófilo quando os Dursleys iam jantar fora, e teve a vez que os Dursleys compraram uma Jacuzzi nova e tiveram que vender um dos rins de Harry para tapar o furo no orçamento.Em outras palavras, não seria maismaltratado pelos seus Tios e seu Primo.

Mas ele não estava se importando mais com isso, por que amanha ele iria para a estação King's Cross entre as plataformas 9/10 e estaria bem longe dali, com seus melhores amigos Rony e Hermione.Decidiu acordar mais cedo que os Dursleys para poder usar o banheiro antes que Duda o empestasse com o cheiro de sua diarréia matinal e antes que seu Tio Válter estivesse andando de cueca pelos corredores. É claro que a porta do seu quarto estava cheia de cadeados e trancas, e ele também não poderia usar magia, mas Harry também tinha os seus truques, tinha aprendido com seu amigo malandro Dino Thomas, como adestrar sua coruja para abrir fechaduras com o bico.

Após Edwiges entortar o bico todo e quase ficar cega, ela conseguiu abrir as trancas, Harry abriu a porta, e na ponta dos pés andou pelo corredor até chegar no banheiro, se despiu e durante a sua ducha começou a cantar:

_Tchau preguiça, tchau sujeira,  
adeus cheirinho de suor  
Lava lava lava lava lava lava  
uma orelha, uma orelha  
outra orelha, outra orelha  
Lava lava lava lava lava  
Lava a testa e a bochecha  
Lava o queixo lava a coxa e lava até  
Meu pé, meu querido pé  
Que me agüenta o dia inteiro  
E o meu nariz, meu pescoço meu tórax  
O meu bumbum e também o fazedor de xixi  
Uou  
Lalalaialalaiala..._

Mas antes de poder terminar a sua canção, Harry ouve um barulho estranho que parece vir do andar de baixo, se vestiu tão rapidamente que não percebeu que tinha vestido sua camisa ao contrário.

Desceu com passos felinos as escadas e se deparou com Tia Petúnia pulando a janela, com um vestido de noite, com a maquiagem borrada e toda descabelada, estava sendo ajudada por um homem, quando ela conseguiu entrar na sala, ele lhe deu um beijo de despedida, e foi embora, Tia Petúnia ainda estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto e acenando para seu amante lá fora quando percebeu a presença de Harry na sala, o enorme sorriso rapidamente foi trocado por uma expressão assintomática, Petúnia rosnou:

- O que você está fazendo aqui seu abelhudo!-Tia Petúnia tentava se recompor abaixando o vestido que estava levemente levantado.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui?O que a Senhora está fazendo ASSIM!-Retrucou Harry.

- Eu...eu, EU só estava verificando com o Inspetor de Janelas Federal se essa janela era segura, como você pode ver não é segura, pois eu facilmente a pulei.

- MENTIRA!Como você explica a sua roupa e seu estado?-Disse Harry com uma expressão triunfante no rosto.

-Não tenho que dar satisfação pra você!ALIÁS, VOCÊ TA FERRADO NA MINHA MÃO MULEQUE! Espera o seu tio saber que você arrombou o seu quarto e tava vagabundeando pela casa!-Explodiu Petúnia com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ixeee!Pelo menos eu não fico abrindo as pernas pra qualquer um que mije em pé, espera só seu marido saber que...- Mas foi interrompido.

-ME RESPEITE SEU FILHOTE DE CRUZ CREDO!- Interrompeu Petúnia.- É a sua palavra contra a minha!Olha que eu faço o sacrifício de mantê-lo aqui mais tempo e você não vai pra aquela escola de macumba tão cedo!

- Ok...vamos fingir que isso não aconteceu.- Disse Harry ao perceber que não estava podendo chantagear ninguém.

- É...Isso nunca aconteceu!- Ao falar isso Tia Petúnia saiu correndo nas pontas dos pés até seu quarto resmungando - Se aquele delinqüente pensa que vai acabar com a minha diversão, está muito enganado!

Em poucos minutos Tia Petúnia havia tirado a maquiagem, vestido a camisola e fingido que estava dormindo ao lado de seu marido a noite inteira, como fazia há dois meses desde a noite que conheceu seu amante no bingo.

- Eu sabia que tava demorando pra aquela bruaca trair aquele leitão velho!-Harry pensou maldosamente.

O dia transcorreu normalmente e Harry conseguiu manter a calma mesmo quando Duda vomitou seu café da manhã de panquecas com geléia de amoras e Harry teve que limpar o chão com sua própria camisa ou quando se escondeu no arbusto de baixo da janela da sala e descobriu da pior maneira que era um Urtigão:

- Pensou que eu não sabia que você se escondia aí né seu safado?- Riu Tio Válter ao ver Harry pular do arbusto, e começar a se contorcer na grama para se coçar.-Foi por isso que eu coloquei um Urtigão da Malásia no lugar do seu querido arbusto!Aliás eu e Duda, meu filhinho querido que sem querer caiu no arbusto enquanto eu tirava a planta do carro.

Um Duda com a pele cheia de pintas vermelhas e ainda se coçando um pouco surgiu por trás de Válter:

-Eu pensei que era o tapete verde que o papai tinha levado pra lavar!-Choramingou Duda.

-Bom...-Comentou Harry.-Isso com certeza explica aquela nota fiscal do Jardim Botânico que eu achei em cima da sua mesa mais cedo.

Já era noite quando Tio Válter chamou todos para a sala de estar para fazer um comunicado:

- Válter querido, fale logo a grande a novidade, estou morrendo de curiosidade.-Disse honestamente Tia Petúnia.

-IHHH!RIMOU!-Berrou Duda e bateu palmas como uma foca treinada.

-Válter veja, Duda já está ficando nervoso de fome de novo, fale logo para eu poder fazer o jantar!- Petúnia se empolgou.

-Calma meu docinho de leite-condensado-caramelizado-coberto-com-o-delicioso-choco...-Foi interrompido por Duda.

-Pô pai!Ta me deixando com mais fome!-Disse Duda que havia começado a babar no carpete todo.

-Err...de qualquer forma eu estou esperando o anormal chegar para dar a notícia.-Resumiu Tio Válter.

-Tô aqui.-Balbuciou Harry.

Tio Válter levantou-se da cadeira e começou:

-Como vocês sabem, o jamanta do Harry vai voltar pra escola de macumba amanhã, e acho que todos nós concordamos que depois de ter passado esse tempo todo com ele, nós precisamos de umas férias.

-Apoiado!-Disseram Tia Petúnia e Duda em coro enquanto Harry fechava a cara.

-É por isso que nós vamos para o Caribe!-Ao falar isso Petúnia e Duda ficaram histéricos de felicidade.

Enquanto os Dursleys pulavam, dançavam e riam da cara de asco de Harry, esse pensava em mil coisas ruins que podiam acontecer com os Dursleys nessa viagem, entre elas ele pensou na hipótese da viagem ser longa de mais para o estômago de seu primo e Duda comer os próprios pais.Mas parece que Tia Petúnia leu sua mente por que logo disse:

-Não se preocupe Duda, dessa vez vamos levar uma cesta de sanduíches para não acontecer o que aconteceu na ultima viagem.-Petúnia referia-se ao sumiço dos animais de estimação do bagageiro do avião da ultima viagem, que Duda havia devorado.

Em seguida Tia Petúnia preparou o jantar, Harry comeu no chão junto com o cachorro que claro, passou a existir especialmente para esse parágrafo da fic.Depois que Harry lavou os pratos, limpou a sujeira do cachorro, limpou a sujeira de Duda, lavou o carro, retirou a decoração de Natal da casa inteira, colocou Duda na cama e contou uma história de ninar, penteou o cabelo de Tia Petúnia, poliu a careca do Tio Válter, ensinou sapateado pro cachorro, pintou a cerca da casa, encerou o chão da casa, desentupiu o banheiro que Duda havia usado, lustrou a coleção de moedas de Tia Petúnia, configurou a rede de computadores dos Dursleys sem a ajuda do Windows XP, pagou as contas da semana, gravou os programas da madrugada pro Tio Válter, lavou, secou e passou as roupas, fez compras e escolheu a dedo os alimentos que Duda podia comer, já que Duda se alimentava tão mal em sua infância que ficou diabético, ainda teve que fazer as próprias malas pro dia seguinte e alimentar Edwiges, só então, ele dormiu feliz, pensando como seria bom quando ele chegasse em Hogwarts pra mais um ano de aventuras junto com seus amigos...ou pelo menos era o que ele achava.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2- Quando as Coisas Começam a Melhorar (Q.a.C.C.a.M)**

-ACORDA IMPRESTÁVEL!-Berrou Tio Válter para um Harry que estava dormindo de barriga virada pra cima e babando no travesseiro.

Harry abriu os olhos e viu os Dursleys com roupas floridas e de bermudas, Duda estava com uma bóia de pato com bolinhas amarelas melecada com o que parecia ser ketchup, Tia Petúnia estava com uma câmera presa ao pescoço comprido e um boné em tons pastéis enquanto Tio Válter estava segurando muitas bagagens.

-Olhe Válter!-Surpreendeu-se Tia Petúnia.-Ele está com os olhos vermelhos!Deve ter ficado se drogando a noite inteira!

-É!E o quarto está com um cheiro estranho.-Completou Tio Válter.

-Err...desculpe, fui eu...-Desculpou-se Duda pelo mal cheiro.-Mas aposto como ele manda aquela pomba louca buscar maconha pra ele toda noite!

-Eu não estava me drogando!É que eu fiquei a noite toda acordado fazendo o que vocês mandaram, de fato faz só 5 minutinhos que eu fechei os meus olhinhos!-Defendeu-se Harry.

-CONVERSA DE VAGABUNDO!Levanta dessa cama agora pra gente te deixar no expresso da macumba o mais rápido possível!-Adiantou Tio Válter.

Harry não fez objeção, se levantou cambaleando de sono e pegou suas malas e Edwiges.Quando eles estavam entrando no carro Tia Petúnia alertou:

-Válter!Não acha perigoso esse tarado ir atrás com o nosso Duda?

-TEM RAZÃO!-Exasperou-se Tio Válter.-Ele vai na carroceria junto com as malas!

-Graças a Deus eu me lembrei a tempo-Tia Petúnia estava aliviada.

Harry ficou esmagado entre as malas e a gaiola de Edwiges que o bicou por tê-la feito abrir as trancas do quarto e entortar seu bico na manhã anterior.Mas para sua felicidade Tio Válter passou em cima de uma pedra, o carro tremeu, algumas malas dos Dursleys caíram do carro ficando pra trás e Duda vomitou em cima dos pais.

-É...parece que as coisas já estão começando a melhorar!-Disse Harry sorrindo para Edwiges.

Quando chegaram na estação King's Cross Tio Válter foi logo gritando:

-Pega suas tralhas, sua galinha choca, sua cara de vagabundo e vaza daqui muleque!

-Nos deu azar o trajeto inteiro!-Choramingou Tia Petúnia toda vomitada.

-_UMHUMMMMM!_-Grunhiu Duda com a boca cheia de comida, já estava recuperando o alimento que havia perdido no vomito.

Harry pegou suas malas e Edwiges com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto e dirigiu-se para entre as plataformas 9/10, e os Dursleys ficaram pra trás nessa fic.Chegando lá encontrou a Família Wesley discutindo:

-OQUÊ?OUTRO FILHO!-Chocou-se Rony.-Só por que a senhora não soube fechar as pernas quer dizer que nós vamos ter que fechar a boca?

-Você quer dizer fechar mais ainda!-Completaram os Gêmeos.

-Ainda bem que a escola dá comida pra gente, por que se dependesse da comida que vocês colocam na mesa a gente tava morto!-Esganiçou Gina!

-ALTO LÁ!Não temos culpa se os meninos comem igual a um enxame de gafanhotos!-Disse o Sr.Wesley apontando o dedo na direção dos Gêmeos e Rony.

-Sem falar que a "princesinha" aqui não come carne e não tem um lubrificante natural, e por isso come todos os nossos vegetais...-Ia dizendo a Sra.Wesley apontando para Gina, mas foi interrompida por Rony.

-HARRY!

Então Harry foi ao encontro da família Wesley, o Sr.Wesley apertou sua mão calorosamente, Ginny o ficou olhando estática, Rony lhe deu um abraço, os Gêmeos lhe cumprimentaram e a Sra.Wesley apertou-lhe as bochechas e o abraçou:

-Como você está magro Harry!Aqueles trouxas não o estão alimentando direito?

-Com ele você se preocupa se vai se alimentar direito, e a gente que nem se alimentar vai quando você parir esse diabo?-Disse Rony incrédulo antes que Harry pudesse responder.

Todos ignoraram Rony e se dirigiram para a plataforma e despacharam as malas, os Gêmeos encontraram uns amigos por lá e foram embora, o mesmo aconteceu com Gina e o Sr. e Sra Wesley não tinham mais nada pra fazer e aparataram de volta pra Toca, Harry e Rony encontraram Hermione que foi logo se atirando nos braços deles:

-Harry!Rony!

Após um abraço um pouco demorado do trio, a paz foi logo perturbada por um comentário de Draco:

-Se vocês forem ficar nessa suruba aí acho melhor irem pra uma cabine!

-Vai pro inferno Malfoy!-Falaram Harry, Hermione e Rony em coro.

-Não vou, vocês não man...

Mas foi interrompido por um grito de desespero dado por uma velha:

-ASSASSINO!

Ela apontava para um Homem alto de cabelos negros, Sirius Black:

-Calma minha senhora só to deixando meu filho na escola ta certo?Foragido também é gente ta!-Disse Sirius indignado indo na direção de Harry.

Sirius estava sendo acompanhado por um garoto de cabelos castanhos, quase loiro, e uma mulher alta e incrivelmente bonita, com um implante de silicone bem avantajado, de cabelos tão negros quanto os de Sirius e dois estranhos se aproximavam Harry percebeu como os olhos do menino eram amarelos.

-Sirius!O que você está fazendo aqui?Não vê que é perigoso?-Ralhou Harry

-Oi Sirius!Me desculpe não conversar mais com você mas eu e Rony vamos pra cabine nos apressar pra próxima parte da fic!-Disse Hermione puxando o amigo até o trem.

-Ok, até mais Mione, Ron!Bem Harry...é que eu descobri que tenho um filho da sua idade!Veja só que divertido!

-Mas...mas como?-Harry estava embabascado.

-Nossa Harry, está parecendo eu quando soube!Bom...esse é James meu filho!-Ao falar isso o menino deu um passo a frente e estendeu a mão para Harry.

-Desculpe...prazer, sou Harry Potter!-E apertou a mão de James.

-Bom, feitas as apresentações eu já vou que aquela velha maldita já deve ter chamado os dementadores!Vamos querida!-Ao falar isso ele e a mulher aparataram dali.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio embaraçosos:

-Err, bom...que coisa não?Você gostaria de acompanhar eu e meus amigos até a...?-Harry foi interrompido por Draco.

-Desculpe, eu não pude deixar de escutar a conversa, mas se eu entendi bem você é filho do assassino e daquela gostos...quero dizer...daquela adorável senhorita, como o seu pai é primo da minha mãe, quer dizer que somos parentes!

-Pois não é!-Empolgou-se James.

-Seremos bons amigos!-Adiantou Draco

-Isso aí!-Disse James com a mesma empolgação.

Apertaram as mãos e James deu dois tapinhas calorosos nas costas de Draco, e se despediram:

James ria satisfeito ao vislumbrar o primo andando com um papel nas costas escrito com letras garrafais: "LOLITA LOUCA PRA DAR!".

-Moh bicha louca!-Disse Draco com um sorriso maldoso no rosto enquanto se afastava.

-Como você fez aquilo?Você não estava com nenhum papel na mão, e como escreveu aquilo tão rápido?-Perguntou Harry

-Sei lá...Mágica?

-Hmmm...

-Onde estávamos?-James se recompôs.

-Eu estava lhe convidando pra se juntar a mim e aos meus amigos na cabine do Expresso Hogwarts, então você aproveita e nos conta um pouco sobre você!

-Ora Harry, não há motivo pra ser tão formal, você já é da família!-Adiantou James.

-Nesse caso...Pô velho, se aproxega mais pras modhia eu te apresentar meus cumpadi aí você pode falar mais sobre tu mermão!

-OK!

James seguiu Harry pelo corredor um tanto estreito do trem até a cabine onde estavam Rony, Hermione, Lilá Brown, Parvati Patil e Luna Lovegood.

-Aqui estamos, pessoal, quero que conheçam o filho de Sirius...James Black!-Disse Harry animadamente.

-Obrigado por me apresentar, mas meu nome é James Von Black Cloud.-Corrigiu James.

-James Von Black Cloud?Como?Você colocou o nome do seu pai entre o nome da sua mãe?Não deveria ser James Von Cloud Black?-Indagou Hermione.

-Mais ou menos...o nome da minha mãe é Amanda Von Cloud e o do meu pai é Sirius Black, e o autor da fic achou legal colocar James Von Black Cloud...sabe, traduzindo fica Nuvem Negra...

-Que autor sem noção!-Exclamou Lilá

-É eu sei...

-Sem falar dessa história de você ser filho do Sirius, quero dizer, o cara tava preso em Azkaban a um tempão, como você foi concebido?-Parvati estava incrédula.

-Sei lá!Só sei que o autor precisava de um personagem que fosse parente do Draco e tivesse alguma ligação com o Harry ao mesmo tempo!

-Ta bom, mas e a sua aparência?Você tem cabelos castanhos e olhos amarelados, desde quando o azul saiu de moda?E, aliás, pelo que Hermione me contou seus pais não tem nenhuma dessas características!-Foi a vez de Luna perguntar.

-Isso eu explico!É que o autor me fez como a sua imagem!

-Quer dizer que ele é gostos...quero dizer, tem a mesma fisionomia que você?

-Exatamente!

-Hmmm

-Antes que mais alguém faça alguma pergunta, temos muitas aventuras pela frente então é melhor falar eu mesmo mais sobre mim pra não perdemos tempo!-Adiantou-se James.-Meu pai foi jardineiro da minha mãe por um tempo e tiveram um caso, então...-Foi interrompido por uma sonora gargalhada de Lilá que disse:

-Parece aquele pornô que eu e a Parvati vimos ontem em que a patroa falava pro jardineiro...-Quando Lilá percebeu o que estava falando todos já estavam calados e olhando para ela e Parvati.

-EU JURO QUE VEIO O DVD ERRADO NA CAIXA DA BRANCA DE NEVE E OS SETE ANÕES!-Parvati se manifestou.

-Mas Parvati, o nome do filme era mesmo Branca de Neve e os Sete Negões!-Corrigiu Lilá.

-Er...como eu ia dizendo, então eles tiveram um caso e eu nasci, mas só há algumas semanas meu pai soube da minha existência.-Continuou James.-E há!Eu estudava em Beauxbatons até ano passado!

-Pera aí!Pó para!Que negócio é esse?-Dessa vez foi Rony.-Você acha que a gente cai nessa?Eu pensava que em Beauxbatons estudassem só meninas, ou pelo menos é o que parece...

-Oras...se foi por isso que eu saí de lá!

-Mas veja...isso não explica nada!Como você entrou lá então?

-Sei lá, o autor tinha que me tirar de algum lugar não tinha?

-Acho que sim...

-Então estamos resolvidos!

-Ei!me diz uma coisa.-Harry parecia ter uma pergunta.-O seu nome é James, igual o nome do meu pai no livro em Inglês que tia Joanne escreveu...por que?

-Ah, você sabe...pra trazer uma aura de Velhos Tempos dos Marotos pra história.

-Faz sentido!

-É eu sei!

O maquinista avisou que o trem ia começar a andar e todos se sentaram, Harry reparou como Luna estava diferente esse ano:

-Luna é impressão minha ou você esta mais bonita esse ano?

-Não, é verdade, é que todos os personagens principais são bonitos nessa fic caso alguém tenha que ir pegar um prêmio em algum lugar, além de eu e você a Lilá, a Parvati, Hermione, James, Draco e até mesmo o Rony são bonitos na fic, mas isso não impede que outras pessoas o sejam.

-Hmmm, está explicado!

E o Expresso de Hogwarts partiu, pra mais um ano na escola de Magia e Feitiçaria!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3- Assassinato no Hogwarts's Express (A.n.H.E)**

O expresso de Hogwarts estava a toda velocidade, as fornalhas estavam a todo vapor para levar os alunos para o Castelo de Hogwarts, e estava um belo dia ensolarado, nossos Heróis estavam conversando:

-James, como é em Beauxbatons?-Perguntou Hermione.

-Ah, é bem legal, tem muitas meninas, e é um lugar muito bonito e sofisticado, as meninas que foram para Hogwarts no Torneio Tribuxo disseram que aquele castelinho de vocês parece mais um muquifo do que uma escola.Beauxbatons é menor, mas com certeza é mais bonita.

-Não aceito que você fale assim de Hogwarts!Que é um segundo lar pra muitas pessoas e nos ensinou tudo o que sabemos, além de oferecer muita proteção para todos os alunos!-Retrucou Harry.

-Desculpe Harry, mas tenho que discordar no quesito de "Proteção", quero dizer, no primeiro ano Voldemort se instala na cabeça de um professor e se esconde com um simples turbante, e a pedra filosofal é guardada por uns obstáculos que alunos do primeiro ano conseguem ultrapassar!-Confessou Hermione.

-E depois vem a historia da câmara secreta, poxa!Tem uma cobra assassina andando pelas paredes do castelo dia e noite, e a escola com milhares de alunos e com os professores mais qualificados ninguém percebe!É preciso você para matar a cobra e salvar a Ginny!-Foi a vez de Rony.

-Depois no terceiro ano o pai do James entra e faz a festa sem falar nos Dementadores que entram no castelo e ficam sugando as pessoas!-Lembrou Luna.

- Sem falar no Torneio Tribuxo, que faz os alunos arriscarem a vida naquelas provas!A irmã da Fleur quase morreu se não fosse por você e ninguém se importava!E contratam um professor que na verdade é um Comensal da Morte que faz a Taça do Torneio Tribuxo virar uma Chave de Portal e manda você e Cedric pras fuças do Voldemort!-Parvati desdenhou.

-Inclusive o Cedric morreu lá!-Completou Lilá.

-Aí!Quem vive de passado é museu gente!-Harry estava sem argumentos.-Eu garanto que esse será um ano tranqüilo.

-Ora Harry, concorde que quem teve a idéia de colocar uma escola do lado de uma Floresta cheia de coisa macabra, e de um lago que tem uma Lula Gigante só pode estar querendo ferrar com a vida de todo mundo!-Disse Hermione.

-É!E aquelas escadas malucas que ficam se mexendo?Um passo em falso e você já era!-Concordou Rony.

-Isso não é nada!O próprio diretor quer matar os alunos!Só contrata professor sem qualificação!Primeiro foi um que tava com Voldemort na cabeça, literalmente!Depois um que roubou as histórias de vários outros bruxos e não sabia de nada na verdade, pelo menos foi o que contaram!-James voltou a falar.

-E depois um lobisomen!Podia se transformar e dilacerar todo mundo por aí, e o paspalho gigante do Hagrid que leva umas criaturas do capeta pra...-Draco estava passando por ali e resolveu se meter no meio da conversa, mas foi interrompido por um grito que cortou o ar.

-NÃOOO!-Parecia a voz de Neville Longbotton.

Todos se olharam e foram correndo ver o que aconteceu com o amigo desengonçado, mas como o corredor era estreito Lilá tropeçou e levou todo mundo junto pro chão e foi a maior confusão, Luna foi a que saiu pisoteando todo mundo.

-O que foi Neville?-Perguntou uma Parvati toda descabelada e com a marca de uma pisada no rosto.

-É Longbottom, que história é essa de ficar dando esses gritinhos pelo trem?-Desdenhou Draco que estava com a roupa toda amassada e com um chiclete grudado na testa devido ao chão sujo do corredor.

-Aposto que levou outro fora da Susan Bones!-Riu Luna com um sorriso no rosto por ter sido a única que conseguiu se levantar antes e saiu pisando em todo mundo.

-Ou está com enjôo por causa do trem e vomitou em alguém!-Disseram em coro Rony e Harry que tinham ficado com as vestes presas uma na outra por causa de outro chiclete caído no chão.

-Aííí minha costela!-Choramingou Lilá que havia sido a primeira a cair e foi a mais afetada.

-Ihhh minha filha, melhor pra ti ter ela quebrada, assim você aproveita e retira e fica mais magra ainda!-Disse Hermione otimista com uma barata morta no cabelo e com o sutiã aparecendo.

-Gente!Deixem o muleque falar!-Falou James com dificuldade, pois havia levado uma pisada no peito, e estava com um galo na cabeça.

-Obrigado desconhecido!-Começou Neville.-Eu gritei por que...-Mas foi interrompido por James.

-E eu juro que vou bater no próximo que interrompê-lo!

-Obrigado, mas como eu ia dizendo...

-E eu quero deixar claro que vai doer muito!

-SIM!Eu dizia que...

-Por que assim não pode!O garoto quer falar e vocês não deixam!

-Mas...

-Oras!Nos ferramos todos para vir pra cá e saber o por que do grito, e vocês não ficam quietos!

-...

-Mas eu quero saber o que aconteceu!E o próximo que interromper eu vou dar um chute bem no meio do rab...

-DEIXA EU FALAR PORRA!

-FALA!Mal agradecido-Disse James contrariado.

-Pessoal, vocês tem que me ajudar!Eu fui no banheiro vomitar pois fico enjoado quando ando de trem, e quando voltei meu sapo Trevo tinha sumido, e tinha um bilhete no lugar dele, vejam:

-_Si você qisé o sieu sapo de volta, traga 5 galeõs até o vagão-cozinha e não tente da um de espetinho ou a perereca vai morrê!_

_Ass: Sequetrator_

-OH MEU DEUS!-Chocou-se Hermione

-É eu sei, por isso eu gritei, pobre Trevo!-Disse Neville com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Ta doido menino?Eu sou lá de me preocupar com sapo?Eu estou chocada é como o seqüestrador conseguiu escrever tudo errado!

-É verdade, e a letra é um garrancho!-Concordou Draco

-Sem falar que 5 Galeões por um sapo é muito!-Comentou Parvati.

-Não pra mim, eu daria tudo por Trevo, ele é meu melhor amigo!-Disse Neville já aos prantos.

-Que bizarro, o seu melhor amigo é um sapo!Já vi que a gente não vai se dar bem!-Confessou James com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Então vai lá e paga o resgate!-Disse Lilá dando um tapinha nas costas de Neville que já se contorcia no chão.

-Eu fui!Mas quando cheguei lá Trevo estava MORTO!-Foi aí que Neville abriu o berreiro.-Por favor me ajudem a descobrir quem foi o miserável!

-Bom, eu diria que foi o Malfoy, mas já vi que ele estava nos bisbilhotando o tempo todo!-Desdenhou Harry.

-Ei!Não fale assim do meu primo!-Ralhou James, e deu mais dois tampinhas nas costas de Draco, recolocando o papel escrito "LOLITA LOUCA PRA DAR!", nas costas de Draco que havia caído na confusão.

-Gente, vocês vão querer ficar procurando assassino de perereca pelo trem afora?-Harry parecia incrédulo quanto a isso.

-Eu não, vai que ele ta todo sujo de tripa de sapo!-Luna disse com cara de nojo.

-E se ele matou um sapo pode ser perigoso para humanos também!-Draco disse e Lilá, Rony e Parvati concordaram.

-Ih Mal Agradecido!Parece que sua perereca não vai ser vingada!-Ao dizer isso James apontou para a carcaça de Trevo que Neville acabará de revelar.

-Eu quero saber quem foi!-Bradou Hermione.-Mas claro que não é por causa do assassinato do sapo, mas sim por causa do assassinato da Gramática nesse bilhete, isso é absolutamente inadmissível!

-Pensando bem eu também quero!-Disse Harry.-Vamos lá pessoal?

-VAMOS!-Gritaram todos contagiados por um espírito de aventura e curiosidade.

Primeiro, nada eficientes, foram visitar as outras cabines para saber as novidades sobre as férias dos outros amigos, então foram no banheiro e depois foram tomar um solzinho na parte do trem que era descoberta, só depois foram para a cabine de Neville, ver se achavam alguma pista:

-É...pelo jeito o seqüestrador não deixou pistas.-Concluiu Hermione.

-VEJAM!-Gritou James apontando para o chão.-UMA PISTA!

-EU PEGO!-Disseram Harry e Draco em coro e se abaixaram ao mesmo tempo, batendo as cabeças.

-CARAMBA MALFOY!-Disse Harry enquanto massageava a testa.

-Agora eu sei por que você tem essa cicatriz Potter!Você deu uma cabeçada no Lord das Trevas e quase o destruiu, com essa cabeçona dura e oca!-Defendeu-se Draco.

Enquanto os dois caiam na porrada, Lilá os pulou, rodopiou no ar, e pegou graciosamente a prova.

-Tem certeza que isso é uma prova James?

-Não sei, só estava empolgado, vi algo brilhante no chão e achei que fosse algo importante!

-Não, é uma prova sim.-Rony disse ao examinar melhor o papel prateado.-O que lhe parece ser Mione?

-Uma embalagem de sapos de chocolate, mas o que...

-EXATAMENTE!Pode ser do seqüestrador!

-Ou pode ser que o Neville estivesse se empanturrando de doces!-Ao falar isso Luna revirou os olhos.

-Vocês não percebem?Não é uma embalagem comum, é uma embalagem que guarda várias caixas de sapos de chocolate.-Conclui

-E daí?-Todos fizeram em coro.

-E daí que só quem vende sapos de chocolate as tem!

-Aí gente!Isso tudo é demais pra minha cabecinha, eu vou comprar uns sapos de chocolate da mulher dos doces e já volto, não consigo imaginar quem deixou cair essa embalagem!-Lilá estava desolada.

-Eu vou acompanhar a Lilá, enquanto nos vamos comer uns sapos de chocolate que provavelmente saíram dessa embalagem caída, vocês quebrem a cabeça tentando descobrir quem a deixou aí!-James começou a rir.

Todos ficaram encarando Lilá e James como se fossem alguma espécie de elo perdido entre um chipanzé e o bruxo moderno.

-O que vocês estão olhando hein?-Lilá e James falaram em coro desdenhoso, mas verdadeiramente não sabiam o que significava.

-VOCÊS SÃO MUITO BURROS!-Harry se descontrolou.

-Ei não fala isso do meu primo!-Ao falar isso Draco cola o chiclete que estava grudado em sua testa no cabelo de James, discretamente.

-O que Harry quer dizer é que é obvio que quem deixou isso cair foi a mulher do carrinho de doces!-Explicou Rony.

-Ahhh!-Exclamaram James e Lilá ao mesmo tempo.

-Bem...o que estamos esperando!Vamos achar a assassina analfabeta!-Foi a vez de Parvati animar a todos.

A turma toda percorreu os corredores a procura da funcionária do Expresso, e a encontraram tentando vender Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, para um garoto que era alérgico a Glúten.

-ACHEI A PILANTRA PESSOAL!-Gritou Hermione, apontando para a mulher.

-Ora vamos, talvez você pegue um Feijãozinho que não tenha Glúten, vai ser divert...Aííí!-Foi interrompida por Rony que pulou em cima dela.

-Vamo lá velha!Confessa aí que foi você que matou a perereca do Neville e assassinou a Gramática!

-Sai de cima de mim pivete!

-Isso aí, segura a velha Wesley!-Instigou Draco.

-Vamos interrogá-la!-Sugeriu Luna.

-Eu não matei ninguém!

Nesse instante, Parvati conjurou uma corda, e deu uma ponta a Lilá, e as duas deram um salto mortal triplo carpado de costas, e prenderam a mulher num instante.

-Nossa!Como vocês conseguiram fazer isso?-Exclamou Harry.

-Ih, vocês ainda não viram nada!-Gabou-se Parvati.-Pensa que somos só esses rostinhos bonitos?

-É que nós passamos as férias juntas no acampamento de ginastas, então aprendemos alguns truques!-Lilá foi mais modesta.

-Está certo!Desembucha véia!Como você conseguiu cometer tantos erros gramaticais?-Hermione assumiu uma pose de perplexa.

-Não querem saber por que eu seqüestrei o sapo?-Perguntou a vendedora de doces e uma sucessão de murmúrios como "Ah!Tanto faz...", "Se tiver tempo...", "To nem aí...", "Realmente?Não!", "Se você não se incomodar...", "Segura a velha Wesley!", "Que sapo?" e "AÍÍÍ!Uma barata no meu cabelo!".

-Está bem!Eu conto!-Ela parecia sincera.-Todo ano é a mesma coisa, esses filhotes de cruz credo correndo pelo corredor, se entupindo de doces, fornicando pelas cabines, isso eu até agüento, mas uma coisa que eu não agüento é aquele garoto tosco com aquela perereca, desde que eu o vi pela primeira vez, vi que não ia gostar dele!

-Eu sei como a malandra se sente!-Concordou James.-Também não fui com a cara dele.

-Ele come os doces, deixa todas as embalagens espalhadas por aí e vomita tudo em tudo quanto é lugar, e eu que tenho que limpar depois, pois eu tenho três empregos pra poder sustentar meu marido e eu, ele é inválido coitado, não trabalha, ficou louco após ouvir o canto de um Fwooper1!E aquele pivete tem aquele sapo nojento que fica pulando por aí, já pulou pra dentro do meu decote mais de mil vezes, aquele sapo tarado!Mas hoje foi a gota d'água, eu estava passando pela cabine e o sapo estava lá sozinho, resolvi me vingar e ainda ganhar um dinheirinho extra!

-O que você fez?-Perguntou Lilá que havia puxado uma cadeira e estava comendo pipoca enquanto ouvia a mulher desabafar.

-Ora Lilá!Já não sabemos que a perereca de Neville foi seqüestrada e assassinada?-Lembrou Draco.

-Ah é!

-Deixe me continuar!-Ralhou a velha amarrada.-Então eu o peguei, mas ele esguichou um veneno paralisante em mim!E eu nem conseguia pensar ou me mexer direito!Então eu escrevi o bilhete na marra, ficou horrível, mas o garoto idiota estava chegando!

-Isso explica os erros gramaticais!-Conclui Hermione.

-Não se esqueça da letra que era um garrancho!-Completou Draco.

-Então eu saí correndo!Mas estava com dificuldades para andar, tropecei, e caí em cima dele!E a pobre criaturinha morreu...Me sinto horrível por isso!

Todos estavam comovidos pela história da pobre mulher, instalou-se um silêncio repentino na cabine, e o menino que era alérgico a Glúten que não tinha falado nada, resolveu tentar a sorte com os Feijõesinhos, mas deu azar, comeu um que tinha a pura essência do Glúten, morreu na hora, e ninguém percebeu.

-Gente o que vocês acham disso tudo?-Perguntou Hermione para a turma.

-EU ACHO QUE DEVERIAMOS ESPANCAR O PIRRALHO MAL AGRADECIDO!-Bradou James.

-ISSO AÍ!-Exclamaram todos, menos Hermione.

-Gente, isso é loucura não podemos espancá-lo só por isso!-Hermione estava chocada.

-Claro que podemos, são oito contra um, ele não tem chance!Além disso ele transformou a vida dessa pobre mulher em um inferno!-James estava com um ar de justiceiro.

-Bom...se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles..., a propósito quais os seus empregos minha senhora?

-Sou distribuidora de doces, conservadora de ambientes do Expresso Hogwarts...

-Você quer dizer doméstica né?-Desdenharam James e Draco que sofreram um olhar de reprovação do resto da turma.

-E SOU MENTIROSA E ASSASSINA EM TEMPO INTEGRAL!-Gritando isso a mulher deu uma risada maligna e aparatou dali em uma nuvem de fumaça negra em forma de caveira, com "ENGANEI VOCÊS!" escrito com letras em néon de cor sangue.

-Espere!Isso quer dizer que...-Hermione parecia ter descoberto algo.-...Droga!Esqueci!

-Não deve ser importante!Vamos, o que estamos esperando?Vamos trucidar o Neville!-E foi a vez de Rony de instigar todos para fora da cabine e atrás de Neville.

-VAMOS LÁ!-Disseram todos.

-Ei gente já notaram que esse menino está muito quietinho?-Comentou Harry se referindo ao menino alérgico a Glúten que estava estatelado no chão.

-Ah deve estar dormindo, o que você acha?Que ele morreu?-Desdenhou Luna.

Como uma multidão enfurecida, percorreram os corredores estreitos do trem, e dessa vez com o cuidado de não tropeçar, entraram na cabine de Neville.

-Ei pessoal conseguiram encontrar o assassino de Trevo!-Perguntou um Neville com os olhos tristonhos, mas parecia que já tinha se conformado com a morte de seu sapo.

-SIM!E nos encontramos uma pobre mulher vitima de você e seu sapo tarado!-Ralhou Draco.

-Do que vocês estão falando?-Mas foi tarde demais, começou a ser chutado, socado, quebrado, arranhado, mordido e Luna conjurou um taco de beisebol para cada um, então todos bateram nele mais ainda.

-Isso é pra você aprender a jogar a sua sujeira no lixo e não obrigar doces velhinhas a limpá-la!-Disse Harry dando lhe com o taco na nuca.

-E isso é por você ser tão esquisito e ter me interrompido quando eu queria ajudar você!-James lhe deu um chute na boca do estomago, e parecia estar se divertindo com isso.

-E isso é por ter me obrigado jogar um Petrificus Totalus em você no primeiro ano!-Berrou Hermione dando lhe um soco no olho.

-Isso é por você...sei lá quero te bater!-Lilá só queria se divertir e cravou os dentes na clavícula de Neville!

-Isso é por você gritar feito uma mulherzinha!-Draco segurou Neville pelos cabelos e bateu sua cabeça no chão várias vezes.

-Isso é por você roncar muito!-Rony deu um pisão na mão de Neville, quebrando-lhes os dedos.Neville nem sentiu, pois a essa altura já estava inconsciente.

-E isso é por você estar desmaiado!-Parvati enfiou as unhas no pescoço do garoto.

Algum tempo depois:

-Bom pessoal, acho que fizemos a coisa certa não é?Afinal, demos uma lição naquele delinqüente!-James estava com a consciência limpa.Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

-Gente!Ficaram sabendo?-Tinha uma comensal da morte especializada em se infiltrar na escola, matar animais de estimação e jogar alunos uns contra os outros, DENTRO DO TREM!- Justino Finch-Fletchley disse desesperado.-Tão dizendo que ela e mais sete capangas espancaram o Neville!

-OH MEU DEUS!Me lembrei!Eu queria dizer que não podíamos ter acreditado naquela mulher!

-Verdade!Temos que consertar isso...-Mas Harry foi interrompido pelo sinal do trem avisando que já haviam chegado a Hogwarts.-Ah...esquece!Quer saber?Ele supera.

E desembarcaram na estação de trem de Hogwarts, de lá, já podiam vislumbrar a visão do magnífico castelo de Hogwarts ao por do Sol.

-QUE MUQUIFO!-Gritou James como se tivesse acabado de levar um susto.

_Mini Glossário:_

_1: Fwooper (FIUUM)_

_Classificação M.M: XXX_

"A princípio prazeroso, o canto desta ave acaba, levando quem o escuta à loucura...".

_Fonte: Animas Fantásticos & Onde Habitam de Newt Seamander, Pág. 38._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capitulo 4-De Volta em Hogwarts! (D.V.e.H)**

-E você nem viu o interior ainda!-Draco parecia dividir a mesma opinião com primo.

Todos ignoraram James e Draco e se dirigiram para as carruagens que eram puxadas por Testrálios.

-QUE COISAS SÃO ESSAS!-James parecia estar petrificado de susto.

-Você consegue vê-los?-Luna e Harry pareciam ter combinado ao falar ao mesmo tempo.

-Claro que consigo, são os cavalo do capeta!E estão do avesso!

-James, são Testrálios só quem pode vê-los são pessoas que conhecem a morte de perto!-Hermione começou a explicar.-Você passou por alguma situação parecida?

-Bom, vejamos...uma vez minha mãe passou por cima do rabo do meu cachorro com a Magi-Mercedes dela, mas acho que...,AH!Já sei!Uma vez a minha ex-namorada Fleur quase morreu engasgada com uma balinha, e eu tive salvá-la!

-Você namorou a Fleur Delacour?-Rony indagou.

-Claro que sim!Mas nos separamos, pois ela tentou me devorar depois que eu olhei pras pernas de uma amiga dela...sem ressentimentos, mas essa descendência Veela dela é muito perigosa!

-Que experiência de morte mais chifrim hein!-Eu tive que ver o Cedric morrer bem na minha frente!

-E eu que vi minha mãe se desintegrar diante dos meus olhos!-Luna estava indignada.

-Ah!Mas eu me esforcei mais!

-Você é estranho!-Harry disse e Luna concordou.

-Falo o cara que tem um raio incrustado na testa!-A resposta de James foi automática.Draco começou a rir, e Harry apenas ignorou.

Entraram em uma carruagem e um novo assunto surgiu.

-Ei gente!Como é a organização desse colégio hein?-Começou James.

-Ele é dividido em quatro casas, Sonserina, Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa.-Parvati explicou.

-Todas são Ok!Menos a Lufa-Lufa!-Lilá comentou e todos os veteranos concordaram.

-Como assim?-James não estava entendendo muito bem.

-Bom...eu, Lilá, Parvati, Hermione e Rony somos da Grifinória.-Harry disse.-Só os corajosos e ousados entram na Grifinória.Lilá, Parvati, Hermione e Rony concordaram com a cabeça.

-Eu sou da Sonserina!-Só podia ser Draco.-Somos de pura ancestralidade Bruxa, astutos e somos du mal!

-E eu sou da Corvinal!-Essa era Luna.-Somos danados de inteligentes e ficamos ótimos de azul.

-E a Lufa-Lufa...bom, a Lufa-Lufa aceita qualquer um, você sabe...o resto...-Harry disse.

-Aqueles que não são bons o suficiente!-Rony comentou.

-A gentalha!-Parvati disse com as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-E são meio cabeçudos!Não sei se já notaram, mas a maioria lá tem um cabeção!-Luna disse.

-VERDADE!-Todos os veteranos exclamaram como se todos suspeitassem da mesma coisa.

-Bom, pelo que eu entendi, eu só não posso cair na Lufa-Lufa!-James concluiu.

-Isso aí!-Lilá exclamou.

Os Testrálios começaram a movimentar as carruagens e em poucos minutos estavam no castelo.Todos ignoraram Draco e James falando mal da decoração da entrada do castelo, mas algo que ninguém esperava aconteceu.

-OH MEU DEUS!SE PROTEJAM!-Uma menina da Sonserina gritou.E um telescópio da torre de Astrologia despencou e matou meia dúzia de alunos da Lufa-Lufa.

Gritos de desespero saíram de todos os cantos.

-CALMA MINHA GENTE!-Hagrid gritou.-ENTREM TODOS PARA O CASTELO!

E todos obedeceram, e saíram correndo com medo de mais alguma coisa cair dos céus.Uma menina gorda tropeçou e levou metade dos alunos da escola ao chão, a outra metade saiu pisoteando eles.

-Que sorte a nossa!Dessa vez nenhum de nós caiu e estamos pisoteando os outros sem medo de ser feliz!-Rony estava com as orelhas vermelhas fumegando de felicidade.

-Bem vindo ao meu mundo!-Luna disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Todos chegaram no Salão Principal onde as mesas estavam cheias de comida, e se sentaram nas mesas de suas respectivas Casas, Luna foi para a mesa da Corvinal, Draco foi para a da Sonserina e James foi para onde estavam os alunos que ainda seriam selecionados para entrar nas Casas.Lilá, Parvati, Rony, Hermione e Harry sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória perto de Fred & Jorge e Gina.Harry de repente falou:

-Gente que coisas estranhas estão acontecendo né!

-Verdade!Sirius tem um filho, estamos andando com o Malfoy, espancamos o Neville, uma Comensal da Morte no Expresso e ninguém percebe, um telescópio caí em cima de alunos da Lufa-Lufa.-Parvati concordou.

-Ah!Mas por mim tudo bem!Afinal nunca nos divertimos tanto!-Hermione confessou e houve um silêncio que significava que todos achavam a mesma coisa.

Enquanto isso na mesa da Sonserina:

-Draco!Por que você está andando com aqueles panacas?-Pansy Parkinson estava perplexa desde do sumiço de Draco no trem.

-Ah!Veja bem Pansyuda!-Draco parecia que ia fazer um discurso.-Eu descobri que tenho um primo agora, que é amigo deles, não posso fazer nada!Além de eu ser um dos personagens principais é claro, e depois...eles não são tão ruins como eu pensava, acredita que espancamos o Longbottom pra valer no trem!Por isso o resto da fic eu vou estar na maioria das vezes junto deles!E a minha antiga turminha é muito estranha!Você tem nome de assassina serial-killer...você sabe, eu sou um Good Bad Boy não posso ter esse tipo de companhia!O Blaise é muito submisso a mim de forma doentia e Crabbe & Goyle estão sempre juntos e ganharam umas quatro falas na série inteira sem falar que em qualquer fic Slash do Lucas Sasdelli eu já cheguei a violentá-los!Agora fica agradecida que é a única fala que você ganhou nessa fic!

Luna estava sentada na mesa da Corvinal observando James quando Cho Chang começa a puxar assunto.

-Luna!Você está mais bonita esse ano!

-É eu sei, fui promovida a uma das personagens principais pelo autor da fic, e eu já era bonita, só precisava de um corte de cabelo novo e um banho de loja.-Luna foi modesta.

-Hmmm, quem é aquele garoto?-Cho Chang estava apontando para James.-Eu vi você, Harry, Hermione, Rony, Lilá, Parvati e até mesmo o Draco andando com ele.

-Ah!É o James filho do Sirius Black, primo do Draco, amigão do trio Harry, Rony e Hermione, perseguidor do Neville, namorado em potencial para Lilá e Parvati, e personagem original do autor.Ele é legal.

-Ele é bem bonito!

-Ihhh!Já ta querendo colocar suas garras nele é?

-Não menina!Você sabe que depois da morte de Cedric eu to de olho no Harry mesmo!

-Sei, só ta querendo garantir o teu peixinho né?

-Como você bem sabe!

-O que você esta querendo insinuar?Que eu quero dar o golpe do baú?

-Não querida eu só...-Ia falando Cho, mas foi interrompida por Luna.

-Pois fique você sabendo que eu não sou piriguete pra ficar correndo atrás de homem não!Sou uma menina muito requisitada!

-Fala isso só porque ficou bonita agora, por que se não ia acabar ficando com o Neville!

-Como você ousa!-Luna estava perdendo o controle.

-Ora minha querida!É sabido que você é uma das que vai morrer no último livro e que...-Antes de poder terminar sua frase, a única nipônica que se tem noticia na escola inteira, já estava no chão com Luna lhe chutando a cabeça.

-Opa!Só faltava elas estarem de biquíni pra virar uma luta de mulheres profissional!-Exclamou um menino do outro lado da mesa.

-Alguém me salve dessa piranha!-Cho Chang choramingou.

-Antes piranha do que PISTOLEIRA!-Luna estava com um sorriso homicida no rosto.

Madame Pomfrey chegou e afastou a multidão de curiosos com um feitiço e levou Cho Chang para a enfermaria.

Um pouco longe dali James nem havia percebido o tumulto que tinha se formado ao redor de Cho Chang e de sua nova amiga Luna.Estava mais preocupado em que casa iria ficar, e a professora Minerva já tinha começado a chamar os novos alunos para serem selecionados.

-Eu com certeza não vou cair com os cabeçudos da Umpa-Lumpa!Então me sobra a Corvital, a Cafetória e a Solterina!-James parecia não ter decorado os nomes das Casas ainda.

-James Von Black Cloud!-Chamou a professora Minerva.

James sentou no banquinho:

-Pô minha senhora!Não tem um chapéu mais novinho não?Ta certo que com tanta boca pra alimentar precisam economizar!Mas esse chapéu sujo e velho não dá!Por isso que ta todo mundo se coçando de piolho!

-Espero que você não caia na Grifinória!-Resmungou a professora tentando ignorar o comentário de James e colando o chapéu sobre sua cabeça.

-Hmm, você com certeza não é pra Lufa-Lufa.-Comentou o Chapéu Seletor e James comemorou.

-E você é inteligente...ao seu "modo" mas também não serve pra Corvinal.

-O que você quer dizer com "inteligente ao seu modo"!Ta me chamando de bitolado?-James estava indignado.

-E vejo que você não tem nenhuma descendência trouxa, e tem várias características de um Sonserino...mas não...

-Sr.Lar de Piolhos...quer dizer então eu vou pra Cafetória?

-Você é filho de Sirius Black!Um dos Grifinórios mais famosos, e é ousado e leal como não se mexe em time campeão...

-Concordo!

-**GRIFINÓRIA!**-Anunciou o chapéu.


End file.
